


Masquerade

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets invited to the Q branch Halloween party and has a very good time with one of the minions.</p><p>...it was one of the minions, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> "Q branch has a masked Halloween party. Bond dances with a man who he thinks is just another night shift minion, but is he really?" —anon

“Really Eve, a masquerade party?” James chuckled, adjusting his tie, “That’s a little cliché, don’t you think?”

Eve rolled her eyes before fixing her mask in place, “It’s all in good fun, James. After all, it is Halloween. Be glad it’s not a costume party.”

James wasn’t quite convinced, but he fixed his mask in place anyway. At least there would be alcohol.

And the party turned out not to be as much as a disaster as he thought it would. The music for the evening was quite tasteful, and people were dancing (actually dancing, not the primal grinding that’s done nowadays). And if James helped himself to a few glasses of champagne…well that just made the night more bearable.

He wasn’t all that familiar with Q branch. He just came in to get his equipment when he needed it, and he hadn’t been in since the old Quartermaster retired. But Eve had insisted he come and enjoy himself.

“Care to dance?” A soft voice called out to him. James turned from the conversation he was having to look at the stranger. Really, when he knew so few people, having people wear masks was almost unfair. But from what he could see of the man (willowy, dark hair) he seemed relatively good looking. For a man at least

And maybe the champagne had gotten to him, “Sure, why not?” He smirked, handing his glass to a server before walking with the stranger on to the dance floor.

Really, he had only intended to dance for one song. But one song quickly became two, then three. Somewhere along the line, he had stopped keeping track of how long they were dancing. And surprisingly enough, he was having a good time. His partner, who wouldn’t tell him his name, was quite the conversationalist, and  _interesting_.  Far more interesting than he expected a Q branch employee to be.

_Maybe he would need to get to know the Q branch minion sooner rather than later._

So James had to qualm in leading his mystery man away from the party for some “alone time.”

Though James was annoyed to find when he woke up that his partner had left behind only his mask, and was nowhere to be found.

Now James wasn’t one to be left like a sleazy one night stand. Which meant his mystery man was his new target to be hunted.

James spent hours observing Q branch, looking for the minion who matched the description of his date, but none of them fit the bill. It was infuriating trying to figure it out who it could be, or why they had disappeared.

“The Quartermaster has something for you, 007.” Eve chuckled as James was prowling Q branch for the umpteenth time.

James rolled his eyes. Well at least he’d get to meet the new Quartermaster.

But he certainly wasn’t the pretty young thing sitting at the Quartermaster’s desk. Or the oh-so-familiar voice to greet him. “007, nice to see you again.”

He blinked, “Q?”

Q smirked, “Happy Halloween, James.”


End file.
